1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid discharge apparatus, an ink jet printer that forms an image by discharging a liquid (for example, UV ink) which is cured by receiving irradiation of light (for example, ultraviolet ray (UV)) from a head is known. As such a printer, a line type printer that is provided with a mist recovery section in the vicinity of the head in order to absorb a mist which is generated around the head is known (for example, see JP-A-2010-208092). In the printer of JP-A-2010-208092, the mist recovery section is provided between each head and an irradiation section of UV, respectively.
Furthermore, it is also known that the irradiation of UV is performed in two stages (precuring, main curing) (for example, see JP-A-2004-203025). In the printer of JP-A-2004-203025, a precuring irradiation section (first irradiation section) is provided in each head (on a downstream side in a transport direction of each head), and a main curing irradiation section (second irradiation section) is provided on the most downstream side in the transport direction. However, the precuring irradiation section is not provided with respect to the head on the most downstream side in the transport direction, and the ink which is discharged from the head is fully cured with only the irradiation by the main curing irradiation section.
When the technology of JP-A-2010-208092 is combined with the technology of JP-A-2004-203025, in the mist recovery section which responds to the head on the most downstream side in the transport direction, the precuring irradiation section which responds to the head is not arranged. Therefore, air that is absorbed into the mist recovery section from the downstream side in the transport direction increases, and the air that is absorbed into the mist recovery section from a head side (an upstream side in the transport direction) decreases. As described above, there is a concern that absorption efficiency of the mist falls since air flow of the mist absorption is disturbed.